Songs of Our Love
by lostlove4ever
Summary: [Was titled Taking Over Me]Jake is back as 'normal' as he can be, and he's ready to be with Miley, really. But what if Miley already has someone? What will she say, how will she react, when she sees Jake again? Will Miley take him back? Read and find out!
1. Taking Over Me

Chapter 1: Taking Over Me

So, this is my first ever fan fiction, so **don't** go easy with me on the reviews. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. It'll be rated T for now, but may turn into M later. **Almost **all the time, bold lettering will be lyrics. Probably, almost every chapter, will tie in with a certain song. Hehe. Oh! PS: I **don't** own Hannah Montana.

This story follows after the Achey Jackey Heart episode(s). Its set 3 years later, when Miley, Lily, and Oliver are seniors at Seaview High School, and Jackson is a sophomore in college. What happens when Jake comes back to Malibu because he thinks he's ready to survive as a 'normal' person and be with Miley? What will Miley think? Will Miley take him back? Or does she already have someone else? This will be Jiley and Loliver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake's POV

Jake looked out the window of his private jet that was on its way back to Malibu… to his first and only love.

Jake smiled when he saw that they were close and thought to himself.

**You don't remember me, but I remember you**

'_Gosh, I hope she remembers me. I mean, she probably does but, just -- what if she has a boyfriend now?'_

Jake's eye's widened when he though of that.

'_I mean, it has been like 3 years since we last saw each other, she probably moved on by now. No! Pull your self together! You're __**the **__Jake Ryan. You can do this.'_

Jake closed his eyes and sighed, wondering when they were going to land.

**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**

About 10 minutes later, Jake felt the plane land and boy was he excited. As soon as the plane door opened, he was out of there. Jake's parents and brother quickly followed after Jake and went to the baggage claim to get their stuff. Once the Ryan's got their stuff together, they headed outside where they found their limo waiting. They all got in and were headed to their new home.

On the way to their house, Jake smiled as he looked out the window and only thought of one thing.

10 minutes later, the limo stopped and the Ryan's were at their new house. Since it was a long flight, they hurried into the house so they could all get some sleep. But one of the family members weren't tired at all.

As soon as Jake got in his room, he put all his stuff away, went onto his balcony, and looked out at the ocean and into the sunset... he saw one thing; Miley.

He closed his eyes, smiled and quietly whispered to himself, "It's good to be back".

Jake stayed out on his balcony for a long time, not noticing that it was getting late. But once he did, he went back inside his room, and layed on his bed, ready to go to sleep, to see what the morning would bring.

Jake rolled over to his side to look out at the moon, he closed his eyes, smiled, and whispered to himself, "Sweetdreams Miley."

**But who can decide what they dream?**

As soon as he said that, he drifted into a deep slumber; dreaming of Miley.

**And dream I do...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You can review if you want, and remember, just like I said in the beginning, the reviews don't have to be nice even though it was my first story. Everybody needs critiscm now and then, otherwise how are you going to get better? So, thanks for reading!


	2. First Day Back

Chapter 2: First Day Back

Previously…

"Sweet dreams Miley."

As soon as he said that, he drifted into a deep slumber; dreaming of Miley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier that day at Seaview High

Miley, Lily, and Oliver were in the courtyard at school when Miley spotted the person she was looking for. She smiled, and got up from the table, and walked towards him; her boyfriend of two years, his name was Josh Jackson. (Josh **kinda **looks like Jake, but with blue eyes, and brown shaggy hair.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh and Miley met the summer before their sophomore year. Miley was still heartbroken from her break-up with Jake, but Lily convinced her to go out with Josh. How? She has her ways.

Anyways, ever since their first date together, Miley and Josh have been together; happy with each other. On their first date, Miley told Josh about her and Jake, about what had happened, and how she hadn't dated anyone since. They only thing she didn't tell him was that she was Hannah Montana.

Lily was happy for Miley, but ever since she went on a double date with Josh and Miley, and caught Josh checking out some girls, she's had a bad feeling about him. But she didn't want Miley to be heartbroken again, so she decided to leave it alone.

You're probably wondering who her date for the double date was. Well, if you guessed Oliver, you're right. Oliver asked Lily out that same summer, and they've been together ever since. Lily told Oliver what she saw, and all Oliver said was that she's right, considering he saw it too. So, they made a pact not to tell Miley, and leave it alone. But even though they said that they'd leave it alone, they didn't, they couldn't. Because everytime they went somewhere (especially the beach) with Josh and Miley, they always caught Josh checking out girls. It killed them to know that Josh checked out other girls even though he was with Miley. It killed them even more consider the fact that they knew and didn't tell Miley. But they told themselves it was for the best, so Miley wouldn't have to have her heartbroken again.

Ever since Oliver and Lily had seen what Josh does, they wished that Jake would come back. Because they knew deep down that even though he just left Miley, if they were together, he would never cheat on Miley.

No one ever brought up Jake anymore, actually, no one ever brought up Jake when Miley was around, because they know that Miley would just get upset and say over and over again that she is totally over Jake Ryan, when everyone knows perfectly well that she's not.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Miley walked over to Josh, she noticed that he was really into his texting conversation, smiling and laughing. She loved it; she loved him.

Josh felt Miley's presence and stopped texting with the fear of getting caught.

Miley smiled and Josh and he smiled back.

"Hey Miles."

Miley gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey Josh. Who were you texting?"

Josh gave the face like, 'what are you talking about?'

"Hmmm? Oh. That? That was just my cousins. They're uh... they're coming for the weekend."

Miley smiled, "Oh, that's nice. Why don't I go over there this weekend and greet them?"

"No!" Josh said a little too quickly.

Miley gave him a confused look.

"I mean, uh, you know, I haven't seen them in a long time, and I thought it'd be nice to spend some quality cousinly bonding with them. Just us."

Miley gave the, 'I understand' look.

"Ok. That's cool. So, since I won't get to see you this whole weekend, how about we go out Friday?"

Josh smiled, "Hmm, just the two of us?"

Miley smiled, "Yup. Just the two of us."

Josh moved closer to Miley and put his hands on her waist, "I'd like that."

Miley smiled, "I thought you would."

Josh kissed Miley, she knew he was about to deepen it, but she didn't want to, and just as he was about to...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Oliver and Lily about a minute to notice that Miley wasn't there. They saw her and Josh wrapped in a conversation, and then they saw them start kissing. They both watched with disgusted looks on their face. They noticed that Josh was going to deepen the kiss, and that Miley didn't want him to, so they took that as their que to interrupt.

Right when he was about to deepen the kiss...

"Miley! There you are!" Lily said, sound exasperated saying the last part.

Miley sighed, secretly happy that Lily and Oliver came at the right time.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Oliver said, even though they knew where she was.

"Well, I just wanted to hang out with Josh for a little."

Josh waved politely at Lily and Oliver, and they just smiled fakely at him.

RIIIINNNNGGG RIIINNNGGGG!

Josh just looked at Miley, "Um, I'll guess I'll meet you out here before lunch? We'll go off-campus and get something."

Miley smiled, "Um, okay. Sounds good."

Just as Josh was going to kiss Miley, Lily linked their arms together and dragged Miley along with her to their first period. "Come on Miley. Don't wanna be late for the first day of senior year, do you?"

Oliver chimed in and entwined his fingers with Lily's free hand, "Of course she doesn't."

Miley looked at them confused and spoke up as they approached their first class, "Who cares guys? It's senior year! The slackoff year! We can do anything we want! Besides, it's not like anything interesting is going to happen. Nothing ever does."

With saying that, she sat down in a seat with Lily right in front of her, and Oliver in front of her.

They thought nothing interesting happens? Well, they were going to be in for the shock of their life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How was that chapter? Was it any better? Well, I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews guys. It really helped me out.


	3. The New Jake

Chapter 3: The New Jake

**A/A **(Author Apology ) So, I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, and that I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had some problems with my computer. Hopefully, it'll stay good for a long time. Well, here's the third chapter. I hope you like!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously…

They thought nothing interesting happens? Well, they were going to be in for the shock of their life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier that same morning at the Ryan's

Jake was peacefully sleeping -- dreaming of Miley -- when his mom shook him awake.

"Jake. Wake up." Mrs. Ryan said to her son.

Jake slowly opened his eyes and asked his mom, "Why? Leave me alone, I was having the best dream."

Mrs. Ryan was at the door already when she turned back to Jake, "Because it's your first day of senior year. Now hurry up; get ready and come downstairs for breakfast. We have a surprise for you!"

After saying that, Mrs. Ryan smiled as she closed the door and went downstairs to wait for Jake.

When his mom left, Jake sighed and got out of bed.

He walked lazily into his bathroom and went straight to the sink to brush his teeth and wash his face.

After he was done washing his face and brushing his teeth, Jake quickly got in the shower.

About 10 minutes later, he was done shower. He came out of his bathroom with a towel on his waist, and went to his closet to get his clothes.

After going through many clothes, he finally picked out an outfit. His outfit consisted of a white shirt, with a red hoody over that, and a black dress jacket over that (you know what I'm talking about right? Like the one's he used to wear in almost every episode when he was in the first season). He wore black Dickies pants, and red and black vans shoes. He took one last look of himself in his mirror and thought…

_I hope Miley likes this._

With that, he smiled at himself, gathered his stuff, and went downstairs.

When he got downstairs, he saw his family in the kitchen, waiting for him, and talking amongst themselves.

Jake spoke up, "So, what's the surprise?"

His family smiled at each other, then looked back at Jake. Jake's mom walked up to him and hugged him.

Jake was a little confused but hugged back none the less.

When his mom pulled away, she spoke up. "Well, Jake, since today is your first day of senior year, we thought we'd get you something."

Jake smiled, "Really? Thanks. Uh, where is it? What is it?" Jake said excitedly, wanting to see and know what his present was.

This time, Jake's dad stepped forward, "Why don't you go take a look outside, son? I think you might find it."

Jake was confused at first, but suddenly figured it out.

He had a shocked look on his face (like when Miley told him she was Hannah Montana), "Nuh-uh. You guys did not get me… are you serious? You guys got me a…"

Jake's brother spoke up, "Just go look outside already, man!"

Jake ran outside and couldn't believe what he saw.

In front of him was a black and white-striped 2007 Chevy Camaro (it's Shia Labouf's car in Transformer's).

He walked up to the car and inspected it, making sure it was real (like, you know when you see something that you can't believe, and you just walk around it? Like that) then walked back to his parents and hugged them.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you so much mom and dad."

His parents smiled at him, "You're welcome. But, just be careful."

When his dad handed him the keys, he smiled and looked back at them, "I will."

His mom spoke up, "Well, you better get going. Don't want to be late on your first day back, do you?"

Jake quickly went back inside the house to get his stuff and came back out and got in his car. Once he got in, he smiled, waved to his parents, and took off to school; to where Miley was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 10 minutes later, Jake arrived at Seaview High School. He parked in the student parking and went to the office. On his way there, he walked through the courtyard where he could have sworn he saw Miley, but she wasn't alone, she wasn't with Oliver, she wasn't with Lily, and she wasn't with Jackson. No, she was with some guy.

He shook the thought out of his head that _his_ Miley had a boyfriend, and continued on to the office.

He was glad that he decided to create this whole other identity just like Miley did. Now he was Cody Linley (hehe ), not Jake Ryan.

Once he got in the office, the bell rang and he went up to the lady at the front desk and smiled politely at her.

"Hi, um, I'm new here. My mom said that she called in a couple days ago and set everything up for me? Oh. I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Cody Linley."

Jake smiled and held out his hand to the lady, who smiled back and shook his hand.

"Well, hello there Cody, and welcome to Seaview High School. We have your schedule right here."

She handed Jake his schedule and he took it. He glanced at his schedule to see what classes his mom put him in.

_8__th__ period, Drama. Typical mom._

He smiled at the lady,"Thank you."

The lady smiled, "You're welcome. I hope you have fun here at Seaview."

Jake smiled and whispered to himself, "I know I will."

As Jake was trying to find his first period class, he could only think about Miley and who the hell was that guy she was with.

Jake was on the second floor of the school, looking for his class still…

_208, 210… here it is. 212, Physics._

Once Jake opened the door, the whole class turned to face him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

_This sucks. How come Josh couldn't have the same class as me, Oliver, Lily? Ugh! So, while I'm sitting here filing my nails and doing absolutely nothing, Lily and Oliver get to talk about their plans for the weekend. I wonder what Josh is doing right now?_

Right when I was about to tap Lily on the shoulder and ask her something, the door opens and a boy with blonde shaggy hair walks in, I can't see his face because he's closing the door, I wonder if he's… oh my, wow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake's POV

When I opened the door, everyone looked at me, except for _Her_, she was going to talk to Lily. I took this chance to close the door, and when I turned back to the class, my eyes met with hers; my green eyes met with her blue/green eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

When he turned back, my eye's met his gorgeous green eyes. I feel like I know him. Our eyes were still connected; we were still staring into each other's eyes. Then…

"Excuse me, who are you?"

_Damnit, Ms. Kunkle! You just had to go and ruin it! Bitch!_

The boy's eyes left mine and he looked at the floor before he looked back up and smiled at me and walked towards Ms. Kunkle.

"Um, my name is Cody Linley, I just moved here."

_Hm, Cody, nice name._

Ms. Kunkle looked at his schedule, and handed it back to him.

"Well, since you were late and we already did the partner thing, I guess you could just do it by yourself. Introduce yourself, I mean. Go ahead."

The boy looked kinda nervous, "Um, okay."

He finally turned to face us, "Um, hi. My name is J—I mean, Cody, Cody Linley. I just moved here from Tennessee. I like to play guitar and act, and a lot of other things. Yeah."

He looked kinda uncomfortable when he looked around the classroom at everyone who was staring at him. Then, it happened again. Our eyes met again. We held that gaze until...

"Okay, go have a seat Mr. Linley."

_Damnit! You just always have to ruin it Kunkle! Ugh!_

He nodded his head and headed to the only empty seat left, which was at the back, right next to me.

As he was walking towards the seat, he looked in my direction and smiled.

I smiled back.

When he sat down, he took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down on the paper, I couldn't see what it was.

Then, he folded the piece of paper and surprisingly, it was for me.

I looked at him confusingly, and he just looked foward.

I opened the note, and was so surprised.

I read it over again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

_Hey Miley. It's good to be back._

I looked over at Cody and he was looking right back at me. We stared into each other's eyes, looking deep into one another. That's when I noticed...

_Oh. My. God._

"Jake?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How was it? I bet it was bad, wasn't it? Remember, your reviews don't have to be nice. Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks!


	4. Truth and Reconciliation

Chapter 4: Truth and Reconciliation

Previously…

I opened the note, and was so surprised.

I read it over again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

_Hey Miley. It's good to be back._

I looked over at Cody and he was looking right back at me. We stared into each other's eyes, looking deep into one another. That's when I noticed…

_Oh. My. God._

"Jake?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

I quietly whispered his name, "Jake? Is that you?"

Jake -- or Cody -- just smiled and nodded.

I couldn't believe it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake's POV

I knew right when Miley read the note, she knew it was me.

I heard her ask, "Jake? Is that you?"

All I could do was smile and nod.

**Now I just want to show you who I am**

She couldn't believe it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

I couldn't believe it. I sat there, with my mouth open, staring at Jake or Cody or whatever, for about 2 minutes. I was about to say something when…

RIIINNNNGGGG RIIINNNGGG

The bell rang.

I sighed, then got my stuff together and turned to Lily and Oliver.

I looked over in 'Cody's' direction, but he was already gone, but I noticed another note on my desk.

I picked it up, and turned to Lily and Oliver, "Um, I'll meet you guys in second, okay?"

Lily and Oliver nodded their heads and went to class.

Miley found a secluded spot and read the letter quietly to herself.

_Hey Miley. I know you must be freaking out right now, knowing that I'm back now, but I would love the chance to explain everything to you. How about over lunch? Well, if you decide to come, I'll be in my car for lunch, it's a black and white striped 2007 Chevy Camaro. It won't be that hard to find because it's the only one with the license plate ZMBSL8R _(that stands for Zombie Slayer. I couldn't think of anything else). _I really hope you come, I really wanna make things right. And if you choose not to come, well, then I understand. Well, hope to see you later, Jake, or Cody. I guess Cody, since I'm going by that now. _

Right when Miley was done reading the note

RIIINNNNGGG RIIINNNNGGG

"Sweet niblits, late for class."

Miley folded the note, and put it in her pocket, and went to her class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's POV

_Awwww. Oliver is so cute! I am so lucky to be with him._

Me and Oliver are sitting in Mr. Numan's English class, when I noticed that Miley wasn't here yet.

Since Oliver was in front of me, I tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Oliver, do you know where Miley is?"

Oliver shook his head no.

"Hmmm."

Just when I was about to raise my hand to go to the bathroom, but actually look for Miley, when someone opened the door.

It was Miley.

I looked at her and gave her the 'where were you' look.

She just smiled at me and gave me the 'not right now, i'll tell you later' look.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

I was on my way to class when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into one of the janitor's closet.

I was going to scream, but the person's hand went over my mouth and they told me to be quiet.

_I know that voice._

"Josh? Is that you?"

The person turned on the light.

"Hey babe."

I let out a sigh of relief and smacked Josh lightly in the chest.

"Ugh. Don't you ever do that to me again. You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought someone was kidnapping me."

Josh let out a little laugh and gave me a little peck on the cheek.

"Oh. I'm sorry sweety. I didn't wanna go to Kunkle's class, then I saw you, and I thought I'd surprise you."

I forced a little smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. Right when I was about to pull away, Josh deepened it.

Josh's hands went roaming my body everywhere, so I quickly pulled away.

Josh looked at me confused.

"Uh, I have to get to class, Josh. I'll see you at lunch. Bye." I quickly said and sprinted to English class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh's POV

I watched as Miley sprinted away from me towards her class.

_What a sucker. Miley, Miley, Miley. You're such a sucker for a sweet talker._

I was still watching her sprint, when I saw Rachel, my other girlfriend, come out of the girls bathroom. Boy, was she fine!

I whispered to her, "Hey Rachel. Babe, come here."

Rachel smiled slyly at me, and came into the janitor's closet with me, to do what we do best. (Ok, I know I wrote it, but, Ew. Hehe. lol)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No One's POV

On her way to English class, all Miley could think about was Jake, and how it's going to be now that he's back.

She stopped when she found the classroom and walked in.

Mr. Numan looked at Miley and spoke up, "Ah, Miss Stewart, is it?"

Miley just nodded.

"Glad you could join us."

Miley looked around the class, and grabbed the seat behind Lily.

Miley whispered into Lily's ear, already knowing what Lily wanted to know, "I'll tell you later."

Lily just nodded.

Miley took a deep breath from the sprinting, and looked around the classroom, looking at all the students. One student caught her eye.

Jake.

Jake was sitting in the desk right next to Oliver, and him and Oliver were talking quietly amongst themselves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

That whole class period, all I did was stare at Jake, wondering what it'll be like when I tell him what's been going on here, and what he'll tell me.

I can't believe him and Oliver are talking, and Oliver doesn't even know it's Jake.

_Oliver, you doughnut. _(Is that how you spell it? Hehe.)

Oliver was about to say something, when Lily started running her fingers through his hair. He tilted his head back, and relaxed, completely forgetting about Cody, or Jake. Ugh! Whatever!

Jake smiled at the site that Lily and Oliver were happy, and together.

He noticed me behind Lily, and it happened again.

We locked eyes.

Jake smiled and me, and I smiled back.

His green eyes, met my blue/green eyes.

I quickly turned away before I got too caught up.

_Oh gosh, this cannot be happening. I cannot be... no. Just stop Miley. You gotta stop staring. Stop! This is going to be one hell of a year._

I sighed and layed my head on my desk and silently whispered to myself.

"Sweet niblits."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RIIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGG

Finally! Lunch time! 3rd and 4th period was okay, Jake or Cody, were in our classes. I say our, because me, Lily and Oliver always have the same schedule. How that happens? We always pick the same classes.

Anyways, I quickly went to my locker to put my stuff in and get my lunch. Then I went to Lily's locker, because I knew Oliver and her were going to be there.

"Hey, guys. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be eating with an old... um, an old friend. Okay? Okay. Bye."

Beofore they could say anything, I left. I was too caught up in everything.

I went out to the student parking lot, it took me about 2 minutes to find Jake's car, and I have to say, wheeedoggy! It was nice.

I went to the passenger's side, and looked in the window. I saw Jake and it looked like he was talking to himself.

He didn't notice me till I knocked on the window.

He smiled and unlocked the door.

I got in and locked the door. Jake smiled and I smiled back.

He surprised me when he hugged me, but none the less, I hugged him back.

Mmmmm. I missed his hugs.

_Is this wrong? To be feeling this way? Because it may be wrong, but it feels so right._

Jake spoke, "I missed you Mile's."

**Trust me I've tried to let you go**

**But I can't move on**

I buried my face in his shoulder and took in this familiar scent, "As weird as it may see, I missed you too, Jake. Or Cody, is it now?"

Jake laughed and we pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah. I guess, that was the only way for me to be normal..."

I laughed a little at that.

"for me to be what you wanted."

**What I do now will affect what comes then**

**And this life that I lead will be everything you need**

**I pray to be all that you dream**

**And I'll die trying to be**

After he said that, it stayed silent for about 10 minutes before I decided to break it.

I looked down at his mats and sighed before I asked that fateful question.

"Why'd you leave, Jake?"

Jake sighed too, probably knowing I was going to ask sooner or later.

"We could've found a way to make it work. We could've... gone through it together. We could've..."

Jake spoke up, "No. We couldn't have."

I was still looking at the mats when I felt Jake lift my chin with his fingers to bring our eyes together.

"We both know that, Miley. We both knew that I needed some serious changing, and that that wasn't going to happen here."

I sighed and nodded.

"I needed to get away Miley. I needed to be in a place where I could just, forget everything, and start all over. I needed to be in a place where I could change for the better, where I could change for you."

We looked deep into each other's eyes.

I noticed Jake leaning, and I leaned in too. I completely forgot about everything, our lips were only centimeters apart, when...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I just think I should surprise you. Also! I just wanted to say thanks again to everyone for the reviews. They always help me out.

Okay, was this chapter better? Worse? The same? Reviews; good or bad. Don't really care. Oh! I'm sorry for the late update. I had some family problems. But those are all taken care of. Till next time!


	5. Beauty In The Breakdown

Chapter 5: Beauty In The Breakdown

Previously…

We looked deep into each other's eyes.

I noticed Jake leaning in, and I leaned in too. I completely forgot about everything, our lips were only centimeters apart, when…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake's POV

Miley and I were about to kiss when…

RIIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGG

The bell rang.

We quickly pulled away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

Right when Jake and I were about to kiss, the bell rings.

_Sweet niblits!_

Jake and I quickly pulled away from each other.

I gathered my un-eaten lunch and was about to get out of his car, when Jake pulled my wrist to turn to face him.

"Miley, I'd really like to talk more, you know, catch up?"

_No. Don't do it. I can't. _

But, that's not what came out of my mouth.

"Um… sure."

Jake smiled, "Great. How about this Saturday? I mean, if you and Hannah's not busy."

_Hmm. Well, Josh has family visiting him this whole weekend. So…_

I smiled at Jake, "Yeah. That sounds fine. Um, I gotta go."

Jake let go, "Oh. Yeah. I better get going to."

We both laughed and got out of his car.

We were walking back towards school when I saw Josh.

I turned to Jake, "Um, I'll see you later, okay?"

Jake looked confused, but just nodded.

I smiled one last time before walking towards Josh.

When I walked towards Josh, just like this morning, I noticed that he was wrapped up in a text message conversation.

I decided to sneak up behind him and cover his eyes.

"Guess who?"

He smiled, "Um, Rachel?"

Confused, I uncovered his eyes.

"Rachel? Who's Rachel?"

I noticed Josh's eyes widen when he saw me.

"Oh, hey babe." He said as he kissed me.

I didn't kiss back.

"Um, who's Rachel, Josh?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh, she's my, um, my cousin. She's um; she said that she was uh, going to surprise me at school today. So I just thought, you know. You were her."

I kinda felt like Josh was lying, but I shrugged it off.

"Oh. Okay." Then I gave him a peck on the lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake's POV

I saw Miley walk over to that guy I saw her with earlier today.

I noticed that the guy was kind of wrapped up in a texting conversation.

I hid behind some trees so that Miley wouldn't notice me and then I saw something that I really didn't want to see.

Miley and that guy kiss.

_I guess she does have a boyfriend._

I sighed and turned back around, walking towards the school.

_I guess she is over me._

For the rest of the day, I was silent. I didn't talk much unless a teacher called me.

It wasn't until towards the end of 8th period when I realized…

_She's not over me, because if she was, she wouldn't have leaned in too. If she was over me, she would've told me straight away. Oh my God!_

"She's not over me!" I said with a smile.

I didn't realize that I said that out loud until someone in the back coughed.

I chuckled, and my cheeks went red from the embarrassment. I sat down in my seat and looked in the back for the person that made me realize what I did. I couldn't believe it.

_Oliver?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

After lunch, I noticed that I didn't have any of my afternoon classes with Jake.

Towards the end of 8th period, I started to think about what happened today at lunch, with me and Jake.

_I can't believe I almost kissed Jake, I almost cheated on Josh. Ugh. What is wrong with me! I'm over him. I have Josh now. I don't need, nor, want Jake. I'm over him, I know I am. But, everything felt so right with him. Not like when I'm with Josh. No! Stop it Miley. You are so, totally… uh oh._

That's when I realized…

"I'm not over him!" I said in a frustrated voice.

I didn't even realize I said that out loud until Lily coughed.

I realized that everyone was looking at me. I let out a little laugh, and my cheeks went red with embarrassment. I quickly sat down, and put my head down, wishing I could be invisibly right now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's POV

So, after lunch, Oliver and I realized that surprisingly, we didn't have any afternoon classes together.

It was hard to say goodbye, because we've always had the same classes, but he said that he'd always walk me to my classes.

Awww. What a sweetheart. Oh, how I love Oliver Oken.

I was daydreaming about Oliver when Miley suddenly stood up and said,

"I'm not over him!"

She sounded frustrated when she said it and I don't think she knew she said it out loud. I coughed to get her attention.

_Who's this guy she's not over? Jake? She's not over Jake? What makes her think about him now? I mean, it's been like, 3 years since we last saw him._

I got to thinking.

_I wonder what Ollie is doing right now?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Oliver's POV

So, I'm sitting here in 8th period drama.

_How the hell was I put into this class?_

It turns out, me and Lily don't have the same afternoon classes, which sucks ass!

I was in the middle of a daydream about Lily when,

"She's not over me!"

The new kid, Cody, suddenly said out loud, but I don't think he realized he said it out loud.

I coughed to get his attention that he said it loud enough for the whole class to look at him.

I saw him look back at me when he sat down in his seat, I nodded my head at him to say, what's up, and he nodded back. He's a pretty cool guy.

I layed my head down on the desk and waited for the bell to ring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh's POV

_Thank God I don't have any of the same classes with Miley._

So, I'm in the middle of a great make-out session with Rachel in the guys locker room.

_Damn! Miley is so gullible. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Everyone's POV

RIIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGG

Finally, school is over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

I was going to talk to Jake again, but I couldn't find him.

I walked up to the top of the school so I could look down and try and find him. That's when I saw that he was walking towards his car. I couldn't help but smile and feel happy.

I hurried down the stairs to see if I could catch him, I tried calling his name,

"Jake. Jake. Jake!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake's POV

I wanted to get out of school as fast as possible, I didn't want to have the chance that I might run into Miley, it would be too hard for me. It sucks knowing that the thing you want most, is something that you can't have. But, I was going to try and get her back.

_Jake Ryan never gave up anything, and he's not going to start now._

I heard someone calling me, I looked around, but I didn't see anyone.

Then I turned around and it happened again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

"Jake!"

Finally, I guess he heard me, he turned around.

And it happened again.

Our eyes met.

My blue/green eyes with his green eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake's POV

When our eyes met, we stayed there for a minute, just looking at each other.

Then she started to walk towards me.

**Come on, take a step towards me**

**So you can figure me out**

When she was right in front of me, I wanted to kiss her right then and there, but I knew she had a boyfriend, so I held back.

I held out my hand for her to take it, hoping she would.

And she did.

"I wanna show you something." I said softly to her.

**I've been hoping and praying for a single way**

**To show you what I'm all about**

We were still staring into each other's eyes, and she nodded.

I opened the passenger door for her, and she got in. Then I went to my side and started up the car. And soon, we were on our way.

The car ride was silent for about 10 minutes when she decided to speak.

"Where are we going?"

I just smiled, "You'll see."

About 10 minutes later, we were there.

Miley looked around, "Jake, where are we?"

We were in my secret spot. It was a secluded place on the cliff above the beach. It had a great view of the moon and stars and the beach. It was perfect.

I looked around then looked at Miley, "We're at my secret spot."

I smiled and got out of my car.

Miley followed my lead and got out too.

I went towards the edge of the cliff and just sat there, with my legs hanging over. I patted right next to me for Miley to sit down.

And she did.

I spoke up after about 5 minutes of silence.

"This is where I come to think about stuff. It's kinda like my own secret garden."

Miley smiled at me, "I can see why. It's really beautiful. I wonder what's it's like at night."

We stayed silent for about another 5 minutes, until she spoke.

"Why'd you bring me here, Jake?"

**And I know, and I know this is the only way of pleasing the crowds**

I sighed, "I brought you here because I wanted to let you know, that I know about you and your boyfriend."

I could sense Miley's reaction.

_"Oh my gosh. He knows. He knows!" Yeah, I know Miley._

"Wh-what do you mean?"

I sighed again, "I saw you two after lunch."

I looked down at the beach, "It's okay. I understand. I get it. You couldn't wait forever for me."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I was going to tell you on Saturday."

I turned to Miley, "No, Miley. Like I said, it's okay."

I heard her let out a sigh of relief.

"Is that the only reason you brought me here, Jake?"

**But when this is over and done with and we walk away**

**There should be no doubts**

I looked deep into Miley's eyes again, "No. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not giving up on us. No matter what."

Miley was about to speak, but I cut her off.

"No, please, let me finish."

She nodded.

"I'm not going to give up on us because I am too in love with you."

I saw her eyes widen then go soft and fill with tears.

I wiped away her tears and continued.

"Miley, when I left, it was the hardest thing I had to do in my life, because it meant leaving you, and that was something that I just didn't want to do. But I had to, because I wanted to be that guy you fell in love with at the beginning. Right before I left, I went down to the beach and just stood there on the pier. I was happy I was alone, because no one saw me cry. I cried Miley, I can't remember the last time I cried since that day. That night, my tears fell into the ocean, and this I promise you, the day I find them, will be the day I stop loving you."

By this time, Miley's tears were really flowing.

I wanted to kiss her right then and there to make it all better, but I knew I shouldn't. So, I hugged her, like there was no tomorrow.

After a couple of minutes, I realized that it was dark.

"I should probably take you home now."

Miley just smiled and wiped her face, "Yeah."

I got up and put my hand out for her to take it.

And she did.

We got in my car and I drove her home.

We got to her house and I walked her to her door like a good gentleman should.

We stood at her door.

"Goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight Miley."

She was about to go in when,

"Wait."

She turned to look at me.

"Miley, I meant what I said earlier. I'm not giving up on us."

She just smiled and put her head down.

I heard her whisper something then close the door.

Then I went back to my car and went home.

That night, right before I fell asleep, I quietly whispered,

"Sweet dreams, Miley."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews again guys. Means a lot.

So, how was this one? Good? Bad? Reviews. Many thanks to all who are reading and reviewing.

Till next time.


	6. Too Little Too Late

Chapter 6: Too Little Too Late

Previously…

"Miley, I meant what I said earlier. I'm not giving up on us."

She just smiled and put her head down.

I heard her whisper something then close the door.

Then I went back to my car and went home.

That night, right before I fell asleep, I quietly whispered,

"Sweet dreams, Miley."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Same Night

Miley's POV

Right when Jake said he's not going to give up on us, my heart skipped a beat. I knew he heard me whisper something, I just hope he didn't know what I said.

When I closed the door, I just ran straight up to my room.

_I have to call Lily._

While I was waiting for her to pick up, I was contemplating who I should choose; Josh or Jake?

_Josh? Jake? Josh? Jake? Ugh!_

After about 3 seconds…

"Hello?"

I sighed, "Lily."

"Miley?"

"Yeah, it's me. I have a problem."

"What's wrong?" she asked with a concerned voice.

I closed my eyes, and got ready to tell her. I whispered really quietly in the phone, "Jake's back."

"Huh?"

I said it again, in a really quiet voice, "Jake's back."

"Huh? Speak up, I can't—"

"Jake's back!" I yelled into the phone.

I heard her gasp.

"Lily, I don't know what to do! Hesaidhe'snotgoingtogiveuponusandHesaidthatheistotallyinlovewithme!" I said in one breath.

"Wait, slow down, Miles. Take a deep breath."

I did.

"Good. Now breathe in and out. In and out."

I did what Lily said.

"Okay, better? Now, how do you know he's back?"

I bit my lip before answering.

_Should I tell her? I should. She is my best friend and all._

"I kind of, sort of, hungoutwithhimatlunchtodayandafterschool." I said really quickly.

I didn't say it fast enough, because Lily obviously understood.

"What do you mean you hung out with him at lunch today and after school?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you."

"Come on, Miley. How am I supposed to help you if you don't help me understand?"

I thought about it.

_Maybe I should just tell Lily. I mean, it's not like I'm telling some random person. Okay._

"Okay. Well, you know that new kid in school? Cody?"

"Oh. You mean the one guy you kept on staring at?"

"I was not staring at him."

Lily let out a laugh, "Yeah. You were."

"Anyways! I don't know how to tell you this, so, I'll just say it, that's Jake."

The line went silent for about a minute.

"How do you know?"

"Well, when he sat down in Ms. Kunkle's class, he passed me this note. He said, 'Hey Miley. It's good to be back.' Then I looked into his eyes, and I knew it was Jake."

"Awwww."

"What are you awwwing about Lily?"

"I'm awwwing at the part where you said you looked into his eyes and you just knew it was him. That is so hott!"

"Lily! Can we focus here!"

Lily laughed, "What are you talking about? Focus on what? What's there to focus on?"

"Well, this afternoon, after school, Jake took me somewhere and..."

I took a deep breath.

"And?"

"And he told me he was still in love with me and that he's not going to give up on us."

Lily stayed silent for about 2 minutes. I could picture what her face must look like. Mouth open, eyes wide.

_Yup. That's Lily right now._

Then she spoke up.

"He said that? Like told you those exact words?"

I sighed, "Yeah. What am I supposed to do, Lily?"

"I don't know Miley."

We both stayed silent for about another 2 minutes, thinking.

Then Lily suddenly spoke.

"Miley, listen to me. Love doesn't look with the eyes, it looks with the heart and soul. So, don't look with your eyes."

It stayed silent for a couple seconds when Lily spoke.

"Miles, I want you to do something for me, right now."

"Um, okay."

"I want you to close you eyes, okay?"

Confused, I reluctantly closed my eyes.

"You closed your eyes? Okay. Now, I want you to picture our graduation, you look out into the crowd of people, but one person catches your eye. You smile at them, and they smile back. Who is it?"

I did exactly what Lily told me.

"Remember, love doesn't look with the eyes, it looks with the heart and soul. So, who is it?"

I looked around, and there He was.

My eyes met with his.

His green eyes met my blue/green eyes.

Jake.

I slowly opened my eyes and quietly said his name, "Jake."

"What?"

I smiled again, and said his name to Lily, "I see Jake."

"Shouldn't that tell you something Miley?"

I let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't know Lily. I know it means something, but I just... I just don't know if I want to put my heart out there again, only for it to be broken once more. My heart can't handle that."

"I know, Miles. Listen, I have to go, but promise me that you will always follow your heart. It knows the best and it will lead you in the right direction. Night Miles. Love you!"

"I promise. Love you too!"

After I hung up, I went to change into my pj's and got in bed, but I didn't go to sleep; I couldn't.

_Love doesn't look with the eyes, it looks with the heart and soul. I know it's Jake, but I just don't... I just don't know._

After about 2 hours of tossing and turning in bed, I finally went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier the Next Day

Miley's POV

I could hear my dad outside my door.

"Mile's. Wake up. You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up."

I sighed and got out of bed.

"Okay. I'm up."

After about an hour (getting redding and eating breakfast), I was at school, with some time to spare.

I saw Lily and Oliver at our usual table, and walked over to them.

I smiled, "Morning guys."

They smiled back, "Morning, Miles."

I looked at Lily, "Um, Lily can I talk to you for a sec?"

Lily nodded, "Sure."

We walked over to a bench and sat down.

"So, I thought about what you said last night, with the whole, love looks with the heart and soul, not the eyes. And I've come to the conclusion that..."

Lily looked really interested in this.

"I've come to the conclusion that I'm going to stay with Josh."

Lily's mouth hung up and her eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding me, Miles? What happened to the whole, I see Jake during my graduation, where did that thing go?"

I shrugged.

"I just think that it'd be better for me if I stay completely away from Jake, and focus on me and Josh. I mean, if I go back to Jake, he'll probably end up hurting me again, and I won't do that. I won't put my heart through that ever again. I mean I have to admit, I was so happy when he said that he's not going to give up on us, I said that I was happy, but now I'm not too sure. I guess, Jake is just too late."

**It's just too little too late**

**A little too long**

**And I can't wait**

Lily just looked at me and sighed, "Mile's, I think you're making a huge mistake, but, if that's what you want, I guess I can't stop you. You're my best friend, and I want you to be with someone that makes you happy, and if Josh is that person that makes you happy, then that's fine. "

I smiled and hugged her, "Thanks Lil."

Lily let out a little smile.

I got up and turned to Lily, "Well, I'm going to go look for my boyfriend. I'll see you at first period okay?"

Lily was looking at the floor and she just nodded.

I could sense that Lily was a little disappointed, but I shrugged it off and left to find Josh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's POV

I was shocked to say the least when Miley told me that she would rather stay with that low-life, rotten, cheating bastard Josh, than give Jake another chance.

_I can't believe her! Ugh! Let it go Lily. She's you're best friend, you just want her to be happy. Calm down. Breathe in, breathe out. In, out, in, out. Okay._

Before I went back to Oliver, I noticed a shoe sticking out of the back of the tree that was in the back of the bench me and Miley were at.

I was about to pick it up, when I noticed a leg too.

I looked up and saw a person.

Not just any person.

It was him.

Jake.

Or Cody.

Whatever.

_Oh. My. God._

"Jake? Is that you?"

He let out a little smile.

"It's actually Cody now."

I gave him little smile, "How much of that did you hear?"

He let out a sigh, and I knew that he heard the whole thing.

"Everything."

We gave each other sad smiles.

After about 2 minutes, I went up to him and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Jake."

"It's good to see you too, Lily."

When we parted, I saw that he had a rose in his hand, "Was that for Miley?"

He looked confused, so I pointed to the rose.

"Oh. Yeah. It was. Now it's for you."

I smiled as he handed me the rose.

"Thanks. Come on."

I took his hand, and let him to the table where I left Oliver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver's POV

I waited for Lily to come back over when I saw Miley leave, but she didn't. She went behind that tree.

_Hmmm... what is she doing?_

She stayed there for a couple of minutes, then I saw her drag that new kid Cody, over here.

I got confused but shrugged it off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's POV

I walked up to Oliver with Jake in tow, and boy did Oliver look confused. I bent down and kissed Oliver.

"Oliver, you know Cody, right?"

Jake nodded his head towards Oliver, "Hey man, what's up?"

Oliver just nodded back, I could tell he was faking it.

"Hey, man."

Silence for about 3 minutes before I decided to break it.

"Oliver, you remember Jake?"

Oliver nodded.

"Well, I don't know exactly how to say this..."

Suddenly Jake said it.

"It's me Oliver."

Oliver looked confusingly at Jake.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Cody Linely is Jake Ryan." I said in his ear so that only he could hear and it wouldn't cause a scene.

Oliver went wide eyed and his mouth hung open.

Finally, after a minute of being like that, "Jake?"

Jake let out a little smile, "Yeah. Hey dude, how you been?"

Oliver smiled, "Hey man! I been good. What about you?"

I notice Jake look down, then look back up, "I could be better, but I guess okay."

Just as Oliver was about to ask Jake something...

RIIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGG

The bell rang.

_Damn bell. Always has to ruin things._

I turned to Oliver and Jake, "Well, I guess we better get going guys."

Jake and Oliver sighed, "Yeah. I guess."

I smiled at them and got up.

"Come on guys. Cheer up! It's senior year! We are seniors! This year is supposed to be all-time, and by golly, it's going to be!"

I entwined my right hand with Oliver's, and connected my left arm with Jake's right arm. And then we were on our way to Kunkle's class.

On our way to class, I have to say, it was quite fun. In the halls, I got all these weird looks from girls. I guess because I had two guys on the side of me. I don't know. But whatever. Also, we reminiced about all the memories we shared.

Once we stepped into Kunkle's classroom, and saw what we did, that all went away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or favorited my story. I'm very thankful. Your reviews help me a lot.

How was it? Was it good? Bad? Remember, your thoughts count. [At least to me they do.

Till next time.


	7. Lie In The Sound

Chapter 7: Lie In The Sound

Previously…

On our way to class, I have to say, it was quite fun. In the halls, I got all these weird looks from girls. I guess because I had two guys on the side of me. I don't know. But whatever, we also reminisced about all the memories we shared.

Once we stepped into Kunkle's classroom, and saw what we did, that happy feeling we all had, went away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake's POV

I have to admit, it was nice hanging out with just Lily and Oliver. We've never done that.

_I never noticed how fun Lily and Oliver could be. But boy am I glad I got the chance to find out._

So, on our way to Kunkle's class, it was nice, Lily and Oliver really cheered me up.

Too bad it was all for nothing.

Because right when we walked into Kunkle's room, I saw something that tore my heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's POV

When we walked into Miss Kunkle's classroom, Oliver, Jake, and I saw something that made us sick.

It was them.

Miley and Josh.

I love Miley and all, but she can be so, ughhh! Sometimes.

_Oh. My. God. Okay, ewwww!_

I looked over at Jake; you could tell he was sad.

I gave him a little smile, but he just looked at the floor.

I looked over at Oliver, and he had the same face I did when I first saw them.

_Disgusting._

I looked back at Miley and Josh and they were STILL locking lips. It was really gross.

_Why are you doing this Miley? This isn't you._

After about 3 minutes, they were still at it!

_What the fuck!_

I could take it anymore.

Finally, I coughed to get her attention that almost all the students were looking at them. I guess she heard me because she pulled away from Josh and looked towards the door.

I noticed her cheeks go red from embarrassment.

She looked at me and Oliver, and shyly smiled.

We just gave her the, explain-yourself, look.

She finally took notice that Jake was with us, and I saw her face go from embarrassment, to guilt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

Okay, so I was on my way, walking in the hallways, looking for Josh, when I was suddenly pulled into Miss Kunkle's class by…

"Josh? Hey, I've been looking for you."

He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Oh really? What for?"

I put on a mischievous grin, "This."

I kissed him passionately. I guess he was surprised because he didn't kiss back till like, a couple seconds later.

_This doesn't feel… right. I mean, it's nice, but it feels so… un-natural._

I shrugged that negativity out of my mind, and continued with Josh.

I could feel his tongue trying to open my lips, and go into my mouth, I thought about it, and complied. Soon, our tongues were in a battle.

I felt Josh lift me up and set me down on a desk.

After about 5 minutes, I kinda heard the bell.

In between kissed, "Josh… the… bell… rang…"

"Don't… worry… about… it… babe…we… still… have… time…"

I didn't think much of it, so I went back to the make-out session with Josh.

About 5 minutes later, I heard someone cough, so I pulled away and turned around.

_Oh. My. God._

There at the doorway was almost the whole class, but more importantly, Lily and Oliver.

I shyly smiled at them and my cheeks went red with embarrassment.

I looked at Lily and Oliver, and they didn't look too happy.

_Oh boy._

Then, I noticed someone that I really hoped didn't see me.

I saw Him.

Jake.

_Oh God._

I hoped to God that he didn't see me, but I think he did. Considering he was the only one looking at the ground and not me. I felt guilt rush over me.

Everyone was still staring at me and Josh, let me tell you, it was an awkward silence, until

"What's going on here?"

_Kunkle! Finally! You got good timing!_

Everyone looked at me and Josh.

I let out a little smiled before saying, "Um, you see, Josh here needed some um, tutoring. So, I decided to uh... come in here and you know. Um, tutor him."

Kunkle gave me the weirdest look.

"Yeah. Well, since class has started, Josh, get to your first period and everyone else,"

She turned to everyone.

"get to your seats."

Everyone sighed and went to their seats.

As soon as Kunkle told Josh to leave, boy did he leave.

When Lily was walking towards her desk, which was right in front of mine, I tried to talk to her, but she just sat down and faced foward. Oliver followed in suit.

And Jake.

Jake just sat in his desk and looked straight foward.

Did I mention that Jake's desk was the one I was sitting on while I was making out with Josh?

_This is just great._

Soon, first period was over and second period was next.

I tried to talk to Jake, Lily, and Oliver, but they just said to forget it.

Well, Lily and Oliver did.

Jake didn't say anything.

He didn't even look at me.

_Well, at least I don't have to try and stay away from him. He's staying away from me._

Time went by surprisingly fast today.

At least the morning classes did. Soon, it was lunch.

_Finally! Lunch time. I'm hungry._

After I put my stuff in my locker, I went to Lily's because we usually always meet there.

But when I got there, she, nor Oliver, was there.

_Hmmm. Where can they be?_

I went out into the courtyard and found them sitting down at our normal table.

But they weren't just sitting there.

They were sitting there and laughing.

Smiling and laughing.

When I got closer, I noticed that Jake was there.

With them.

And all three of them were laughing and smiling.

It was weird to see Jake hang out with Lily and Oliver, just them.

_Wow. That's uh, something new._

I shrugged, and walked over to them.

As soon as I got there, they saw me, and stopped laughing and smiling.

_Wow. They must be really pissed._

"Uh, hey guys."

Lily and Oliver just nodded in my direction with a little smile.

Jake just looked somewhere else.

There was only one seat open, and that was next to Jake.

_What am I going to do? I wanna sit down, but I don't wanna be near Jake._

I noticed Jake gather up his stuff and get up.

"Um, I'll see you later guys."

Lily and Oliver smiled and nodded.

He turned towards me, but still looked at the ground, "Miley."

And then he left.

When he left, I kinda felt bad.

_Okay. This is stupid._

I sat down where Jake was and turned to Lily and Oliver.

"Okay, guys. Come on, this is stupid."

Lily and Oliver just looked at each other and back at me.

Soon, we got into a deep conversation, which turned into an argument, which turned into them leaving, and me staying.

Alone.

I sighed in frustration and put my head on the table.

_Sweet fucking niblits._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake's POV

When I left the table, I went to my locker to get my stuff for my afternoon classes.

And that's when I saw it.

Miley's 'boyfriend' making out with some other girl.

I hid behind the wall to make sure they didn't see me and waited till they left.

_How could he do that to Miley? What an asshole._

They made-out for about 15 minutes, then they called it quits and left.

I walked up to my locker and got my stuff out and thought about if I should tell Miley, or Lily, or Oliver.

_Oh God. I should tell Lily and Oliver._

I rushed back to the courtyard, back to the table, to tell Lily and Oliver what I saw, but they weren't there.

Someone else was.

Miley.

She had her head down, so I tapped her shoulder and she shot up.

"Um, hey. Do you know where Lily and Oliver went?"

She just looked at me.

"Um, never mind. I'll just go find them."

I turned around and was about to walk away when I heard her whisper.

"Why'd you come back, Jake?"

I turned around slowly and looked at her confused.

"What do you mean why did I come back?"

She looked me right in the eye, "I mean, why did you have to come back and mess everything up? Everything was going great, then you show up, and everything turns into chaos."

That got me.

Boy, did that hurt.

I turned and was about to leave when Miley blocked my way.

"No. No more running 'Cody'. I want you to tell me right now. Why the hell did you have to come back?!"

By this time, Miley was already yelling, and getting the attention of the students around us.

I looked around and noticed them listening, "Miley, not now okay?"

Miley shook her head, "Why? Why not now? Don't pay attention to them. Pay attention to me and answer the damn question! Why the fuck did you come back?!"

"For you!" I screamed back.

Then silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

"For you!" Jake screamed back at me.

Then silence.

There was a crowd around us, but I didn't care.

And neither did Jake.

After about a minute of silence he started talking again.

"I came back for you. Miley, wanting to be with you is like trying to touch a star. You know you'll never accomplish it, but you just keep on trying."

**And it needs you **

**Too much**

**Now**

I could hear the girls around us 'awwwing'.

Jake looked at the ground again and was about to leave when someone came out of nowhere and punched Jake, causing him to fall, and lie on the ground.

**I am falling**

**Say my name**

**And I'll lie in the sound**

**What is love?**

**But whatever**

**My heart need around**

_Oh my gosh!_

"Oh, my God! J--Cody!"

Jake was about to get up when the person kicked him in his stomach.

I could hear Jake moaning in pain.

Then I heard,

"What makes you think you can talk to MY girl like that, huh?"

_Josh?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for your reviews guys. As always, they mean a lot.

I'm not so sure about how this chapter turned out, so your reviews will be even more appreciated this chapter. Remember, I accept all types of reviews.

Till next time.


	8. Who Am I To Say

Chapter 8: Who Am I To Say

Previously…

"Oh, my God! J -- Cody!"

Jake was about to get up when the person kicked him in his stomach.

I could hear Jake moaning in pain.

Then I heard,

"What makes you think you can talk to MY girl like that, huh?

_Josh?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

I heard Josh's voice.

I looked up and it was him.

"Josh!"

He looked up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

I rushed over to Jake's side to see if he was okay.

**Love of my life, my soulmate**

**You're my best friend**

"Oh, God. Come on, Cody. Wake up."

Jake was out cold.

"Someone, go get the nurse."

No one moved, they just looked.

_What the hell people?!_

I yelled louder this time, "Someone, go get the damn nurse! Do you want him to die?!"

This time, people started running to the nurse.

I put Jake's head in my lap and stayed there until Josh pulled on my arm, and dragged me with him into the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's POV

After our argument with Miley, Oliver and I decided to just chill in a classroom.

After about 10 minutes, we saw kids run down the hallway to the nurse.

_Hmmm. I wonder what's going on._

I saw the direction they were coming from.

The courtyard.

When I looked out the classroom door, the kids ran back to the courtyard with the nurse following.

I turned to Oliver, "Let's go see what's going on."

Oliver nodded, and our fingers entwined.

When we got outside, we saw students gathered in a circle, I couldn't see.

I turned to Oliver, "Oliver, you're taller, go stand on one of the tables and see what's going on."

He got on one of the table tops and looked until he found something.

I looked at him, "Can you see anything?"

He kept looking, "Not really, I can't --"

His eyes went wide and he stopped.

"What?"

He didn't answer.

"Oliver, what is it?"

He got down and stood next to me, "It's Jake, it doesn't look too good."

"What the hell happened?"

I started making my way through the crowd with Oliver in tow.

Then we saw Jake.

_Oh. My. God._

I rushed on the floor to his side, to see if he was okay.

I was on his right side, where as Oliver was on his left.

I looked at the nurse, "What happened to him?"

She just shook her head, "I don't know Lily."

I looked up at Oliver but he was just looking at Jake.

I turned to the students, "What happened?"

No one answered.

I got mad by now.

"What the hell happened?!" I yelled loud.

Then, one kid came up.

"It was this one guy. He came out of nowhere and just punched him. Then he was about to get up, but that guy kicked him in his stomach."

I gasped.

I asked the kid, "Why?"

This time, a girl spoke up, "Well, Miley and… whatever his name is, were talking, actually, more like arguing, she was like, 'Why'd you come back?!' so he was like, 'For you!' we were all, aww! Then there was silence, and like, just as the guy was about to leave, another guy came out of no where and punched this guy and then kicked him. He said something about, 'what makes you think you can talk to MY girl like that' or something. So yeah, that's pretty much what happened."

I looked over at Oliver and we both knew.

Josh did this.

Oliver knew I was beyond mad at this point, he looked me in the eyes, "Lil, calm down okay? We'll get him, just breathe in and out for me. Come on. In then out, in then out."

I did what Oliver said.

After my calming down, I turned to the nurse, "Is he going to be okay?"

The nurse was still checking Jake, "I don't know. It's hard to tell, he may need to go to the hospital to get some ex-rays. The kick may have done something to his ribs."

I nodded and looked to Oliver, "Come on, we need to go find Miley. Chances are, she's with Josh."

Oliver smiled a little, and nodded.

We got up and entwined our hands. Getting ready for what was to come next.

Next, we were going to tell Miley about the guy Josh really is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

Josh was draggin me away with him.

_No! Jake!_

"Josh! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

He didn't answer.

"Josh, why did you do that?!"

He still didn't answer me.

I got fed up by this point.

I finally got out of his grasp and he stopped.

"Answer me, damn it!"

He just looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Miley. I don't know what came over me. I just heard him talk to you like, lovers, and I just, did the only thing... I'm really sorry."

I looked at him sympathetically.

I went to hug him.

"Josh, I don't care what he says. I'm with you. Okay?"

Josh just nodded.

We stood there for a couple minutes just hugging, until...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's POV

Me and Oliver went searching for Miley. We looked everywhere.

_Where are they?! Ughhh!_

Finally, we turned to the gym hallway, and there they were.

_I can't believe this. That bastard!_

Miley and Josh were in a hug, she was hugging him.

_I can't believe she's hugging him after what he did!_

I took this as a perfect opportunity to break them up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh's POV

As I was dragging Miley, I couldn't help but think about Rachel, and what she was wearing, and wow.

I heard Miley ask me questions about what I did, why I did it.

_Who the fuck cares? Damn chick, calm down. _

I thought that right now would be the perfect opportunity to see just how gullible Miley was.

I said this lame ass shit like, I didn't know, I just couldn't control myself, blah, blah blah, blah blah.

Then she hugged me.

I couldn't help but think.

_Come on already! Give me something to work with here! Oh well, at least I have Rachel._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Miley's POV

Me and Josh stood there hugging until Josh was pulled away from me and pushed on the floor.

I heard Lily scream at Josh, "You son of a bitch! I'm going to hurt you so bad if anything happens to him!"

I knew she would've done more to Josh but Oliver was holding her back.

"Let me go Oliver. Whatever I do to that asshole is everything he deserves and more!"

I yelled at Lily, "Lily!"

Then I rushed over to Josh's side, "Are you okay, babe?"

He just nodded.

I nodded back and stood up to face Lily and Oliver.

"Lily, how could you do that to Josh? And why would you say that?"

Lily looked shocked.

"Me? How could I do that to Josh? What the fuck?! No! How could you stay with him after what he did to J-- I mean, Cody!"

"Yeah, Miles. Come on, Josh is a total douchbag." Oliver suddenly said.

I looked at them with disbelief.

_I cannot believe they would say this about Josh_!

"I cannot belive you guys!"

Oliver and Lily's mouth went open, then Lily spoke.

"You can't believe us? We can't belive you! Miley, he beat up 'Cody', one our closest friends, for no reason."

I interrupted Lily, "There was a reason. 'Cody' was totally out of line with what he said, and Josh was just scared he was going to lose me! So, he told me that he did the only thing he could think of. He said sorry, and I forgive him."

Lily and Oliver went wide eyed and open mouthed.

Lily spoke.

"Miley, he cheats on you, like all the time!"

I shook my head, "You know Lily, I knew you were kinda upset that I chose Josh, but I never thought you would go this low. Accusing Josh of cheating on me? Come on!"

Suddenly Oliver spoke, "Miles, Lily's not lying, we always knew, we just didn't you to get your heart broken again. We were just trying to protect you!"

"Protect me?! The only thing you guys are doing is hurting me!"

I went to help Josh up and took his hand, but not before turning back to Lily and Oliver, "Just stay away from me!"

Then Josh and I left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's POV

When Miley and Josh left, all I could do was stand there; mad.

_I cannot belive her! Ugh! Fine. You just wait. If that's the way she wasnts it. She's going to wish she listened to me. Oh! And Josh, boy! You're going to get your's._

I felt Oliver put his hand on my shoulder.

I grabbed it.

"Come on, let's go check on Jake."

Our hands entwined, and we were off to see Jake.

But once we got outside, it wasn't just the nurse that was there, but an ambulence.

_Oh my gosh. _

I saw the ambulence put Jake in the back, and dragged Oliver to ask one of the aids if he was going to be okay.

When we saw Jake lying there, it was sad.

I looked to one of the aids, "Excuse me, is he going to be okay?"

The aid looked at me and gave me a small smile, "We're not sure yet. Something's not right. He has to be checked. And who are you?"

"Oh, um, I'm Lily, one of Ja-- I mean, Cody's close friends. And this is Oliver."

I looked at Oliver, he smiled.

The aids looked at us and then the inside of the car. He smiled then turned to us.

"You know, I think we may have enough room for two more, would you two like to come?"

Me and Oliver looked at the aid and smiled.

"Can we?"

He smiled, "Yeah. It'd be nice for him to wake up to friendly faces."

We smiled, "Thanks."

Me and Oliver got in.

Right before we left, I could've sworn I saw Miley looking, and let me tell you, she was anything buy happy, she actually looked like she was crying.

_Whatever. Go back to your cheating dickhead of a boyfriend._

Then we left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

I couldn't help but want to go check on Jake. So, I walked over to Josh.

"Hey babe, I'll be back. I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

He smiled, gave me a peck on the lips, and then I was off.

I quickly ran outside and saw the ambulence pull up and take Jake.

I hid behind a pole because I felt tears come.

**Part of me like breathing**

_Oh God. No. I can't cry. I can't cry for Jake. Stop._

I knew Lily saw me there.

I was going to wave, but she just looked back down at Jake and then...

They left.

**Now half of me is left.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[A/N:**So, I'm just going to skip the part where Jake is brought in and begin with Lily and Oliver waiting.

Oliver's POV

It's been about, 5 hours since school let out, and about 7 and a half since Lily and I have been here in the hospital, waiting for Jake.

Jake's family already arrived about 30 minutes after we were here.

Lily and I met them and got acquainted with them, they're nice people.

_I hope Jake's okay._

I looked down at Lily who was sleeping on my shoulder.

_God, I love this girl._

I smiled went back to daydreaming when the doctor came out.

"Um, Cody Linley?"

I woke Lily up.

"What?!" she yelled.

_Ooops. Forgot she's cranky in the morning._

She noticed that everyone was looking at her, she let out a little laugh and went red with embarrassment.

"I mean, yes?"

We all smiled and let out a little laugh.

The doctor continued.

He looked over to the Ryan's, "He's going to be fine. He just has a few sprained ribs and his lips cut. But that's about it. Visiting hours are open so, you can do that. We're just going to run a few more tests and then you'll be able to take him home. Okay?"

Julie or Mrs. Ryan just smiled, "Thank you doctor."

The doctor just smiled and went.

Lily smiled and kissed me, "Mmmm. I love you."

I smiled back, "I love you too."

Joe or Mr. Ryan turned to us, "Lily, Oliver, you two kids can go home now. He's going to be fine."

Lily spoke, "Actually, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, we were wondering if we could see Jake first?"

Julie and Joe smiled, "Of course."

We smiled and politely excused ourselves and said thank you and were on our way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's POV

Me and Oliver were on our way to visit Jake.

_306, 308... ah, 310._

I was in front of Oliver, so I slowly opened the door, hoping not to make too much noise.

Finally, we were in the room, and there he was.

Jake.

Lying on the bed.

He must have heard us open the door, because he turned to face us and smiled.

"Hey guys."

He motioned for us to come over.

We smiled and walked over to his bed.

I gave him a hug, "Hey Jake."

He hugged back, "Hey, Lily."

Oliver did their handshake, "Hey man."

"Hey."

I smiled at him, "So, how you holding up?"

He smiled, "I'm fine. But it feels like I just got beat up."

We all let out a little laugh.

We all got talking, and soon, it was time for us and Jake to go home.

The Ryan's came in.

"Hey sweetheart." Mrs. Ryan kissed Jake's head.

"Hey mom. Hey dad."

Then his brother came in.

"Hey bro."

Jake smiled, "Hey man."

"So, how you feeling?"

Jake smiled, "I'm fine. Really, it's just my ribs are really sore."

Jake's mom gave him a sympathetic smile, "Well, it's probably going to be hurting for a while."

Jake groaned, "Ugh! That sucks."

Then Mr. Ryan spoke, "Well, the good news is you can go home now."

"Yes!"

We all laughed.

Mrs. Ryan turned to me and Oliver, "Would you guys like ride?"

I looked at Oliver, and we both nodded. "Sure. Thank you, Mrs. Ryan."

"Lily, call me Julie."

I smiled, "Okay, Julie."

We all let out a laugh while Jake's brother helped Jake out of bed so we could get going.

After Jake was checked out and we were all in the limo, and when we were on our way to my house, my phone started ringing.

I didn't believe it.

It was...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How was it? Good? Bad? Let me tell you, this was sort of a complicated chapter to write, but it was fun.

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I know you guys hate those. [ But I promise, that the next chapter, you'll love.

Till next time.


	9. Apologize

Chapter 9: Apologize

Previously…

After Jake was checked out and we were all in the limo and when we were on our way to my house, my phone started ringing.

I didn't believe it.

It was…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's POV

I didn't believe it.

It was Miley.

_After hours, now she calls? Well, I'm not talking to you. You said to stay away from you, and I am. _

"You going to answer that?"

I looked up from my phone to find everyone staring at me. I looked down at my phone again and contemplated if I should answer it or not.

_I shouldn't because one, she said she wants us to stay away from her, and two, because Jake's in the car._

"Oh, um, no. It's just uh… my mom. Probably just you know, being a mom. She probably—"

"It's her isn't it?" Jake interrupted.

I smiled sadly at him and looked down at my phone.

Playing was Hannah Montana's True Friend and across the screen in big letters read Miley.

I looked back at him, "Yeah."

I heard him sigh.

Julie looked at Jake then me.

"It's who? Who's her?"

I was about to answer but Jake cut me off, "It's no one mom. At least, no one important."

I could sense Jake's heart breaking when he said that it wasn't anyone important.

I looked at Jake and couldn't help but feel so... ugh!

Julie didn't buy it.

"Now Jake. Don't you lie to me."

Jake sighed.

"Oh, is it that girl Miley that you went on and on about when we were back home?"

Jake's eyes widened and he turned to his mom.

"Mom! Just drop it. Please."

Julie sighed and let it go.

"Fine. Fine. But she seems like a fine girl from what you said about her. I hope to meet her one day."

"Mom!"

Julie put her hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay. I'm shutting up now."

About 5 minutes later, we were outside my house. Just as I was getting out, my phone rang again.

Hannah Montana's True Friend.

It was Miley.

Again.

_Ugh!_

Oliver and I quickly turned around and said our goodbyes and thank you's to the Ryan's, then went inside my house.

I took out my ringing phone and answered it.

I decided to pretend to not know who it was.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Hello?"

Silence again.

"If someone doesn't say anything this second, I'm going to hang up."

"No!"

I smiled.

"That's better. Now, who's this?"

I heard her sigh, "You know who this is Lily. Don't act like you don't."

"Oh! I do, do I? Really?"

"Come on, Lily. Don't act like this."

"Hmmm. You know, you sound like this one girl I used to be best friends with, but you can't be her because, she doesn't want to see us!"

"Lily! I'm sorry okay?! I didn't mean it!"

_Hmpg. Could've fooled me._

"Really? You didn't? Because it sure seemed like you meant it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

"Really? You didn't? Because it sure seemed like you meant it."

I sighed, "Lily, I seriously didn't mean it okay? You have no idea how sorry I am."

I heard Lily give a little laugh, "You know what, Miley? You are sorry."

I gasped.

_I can't believe she just said that. _

Lily continued, "Yeah, I'm not finished. You AND you're asshole you call a boyfriend, are sorry. Because of him, Jake's ribs are sprained and he has a cut on his lip."

I put my head in my hands.

_Oh God. What have I done?_

"Lily, please. It's not like I told Josh to beat up Jake, and don't call my boyfriend an asshole."

"You're boyfriend is an asshole, Miley. No. Wait. I'm sorry. He's not an asshole."

I sighed and smiled, "Thank you."

"Yeah. He's not an asshole. He's a lieing, cheating, evil fucking bastard is what he is!"

I gasped!

_Oh no she didn't._

"Shut up, Lily! Don't talk about him that way!"

"Well excuse me! I just call them like I've seen them."

I was about to say something when Lily started talking.

"Why the hell did you call me Miley?"

_Wow. Sounds really... pissed._

I bit my lip.

"Miley!"

"Well, I just uh... wanted to um, see if... um..."

"Stop stuttering Miley. Spit it out already!"

"I just wanted to know if Jake was alright!"

Silence for about 3 minutes.

I heard Lily let out a little laugh before talking.

_Oh boy._

"So you called me to see if Jake was alright? Hm. Well, let's see. He's got 5 sprained ribs, a cut lip and a broken heart! From that, I'd say yeah. Of course he's NOT alright! What the hell would you think Miley?"

I stayed silent.

I heard Lily sigh.

"Miley, just call me back when you're not with Josh anymore. No. Better yet, don't TALK to me until you're not with Josh anymore. Okay?"

When Lily said that, I went wide eyed and open mouthed.

_No. No. No! This isn't how it's supposed to be!_

I was about to say something, "But Lil--"

She cut me off.

"No. Miley. You don't get it. You're so blinded and gullible with Josh, and until you can see that he's just using you, don't talk to me. Like you said earlier, stay away from me. And Oliver. But most importantly, Jake."

I was crying by this point.

_No. I can't lose my best friends._

"Please Lily. I'm so sorry."

**You tell me that you're sorry**

**Didn't think I'd turn around and say**

I heard Lily sigh and choke a little when she said, "I know. Me too. But it's too late."

**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

Then she hung up.

I could've sworn I heard her cry.

I stayed on the line for about a minute before realizing that Lily hung up and I was suddenly best friendless.

_Oh God. How could this have... why did this... no! Oh my God!_

That was it. I lost all control.

I started sobbing uncontrolably.

Good thing I was in my Hannah closet, otherwise Jackson and daddy would've heard.

After about 30 minutes of crying, I decided to go to sleep.

I lied in bed, just looking at the ceiling. Then I started crying again.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing.

I looked at the name and it said...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone! So, I again say, thank you to all that reviewed or even read my story. Means a lot.

So? How was it? I'm sorry it was kinda short. My computer's been really messed up. [ Anyways. Remember, I accept all kinds of reviews.

Till next time.


	10. The Long Awaited BreakUp

**A/A:** So, I just wanted to say sorry to everyone for not updating in a couple days. I had some family come in and they were always on my frigging computer! Ugh! Anyways. Now that they're gone, I can update like I used to! I also wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. Love them, again. So, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! It's all for you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: The Long Awaited Break-Up

Previously…

_Oh God. How could this have… why did this… no! Oh my God!_

That was it. I lost all control.

I started sobbing uncontrollably.

Good thing I was in my Hannah closet, otherwise Jackson and daddy would've heard.

After about 30 minutes of crying, I decided to go to sleep.

I lied in bed, just looking at the ceiling. Then I started crying again.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing.

I looked at the name and it said…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

I was laying in my bed, staring at the ceiling crying, when my phone starts ringing.

_Who the hell is calling me this late?!_

I grabbed my phone and looked at the name.

_Josh? He never calls this late._

I stared at his name flashing across the screen, contemplating if I should answer it.

_Oh screw it. I'll just see him tomorrow. _

I pressed the ignore button, and all there was was silence once again.

About 30 minutes later of crying and thinking, I fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning

Jake's POV

I woke up to the sound of my door opening and my moms voice.

"Jake, sweetie! Time to get up! Unless you're not going to school. Me and your father are fine with that. If you want to rest and all."

I sighed and smiled.

"It's okay, Mom. I think I'm going to go to school."

My mom smiled, "Okay dear. If you're going then you better get a move on, you don't want to be late!"

I smiled and got out of bed, and got ready.

After about 20 minutes, I was finally ready.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was fine until I realized...

_Oh shit! How am I going to get to school? I left my car!_

I thought for a couple minutes about how I'm supposed to get to school, then I got an idea!

_I should call..._

Then my phone started ringing.

I looked at the name and smiled.

_Oliver! My man!_

I answered it.

"Oliver! Hey man!"

"Hey Jake."

"I was just about to call you."

"Cool, well, I just wanted to call and see if you wanted a ride to school. Because I know you left your car in the parking lot."

I smiled.

_Dude, I swear, this dude must be psychic!_

"Sure. Thanks man. You know where it is right?"

"Um, yeah. I'll be there in a couple minutes. I have to get Lily."

"'Kay man. See ya."

Then we hung up and I went downstairs for some breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver's POV

I pulled up to Lily's and saw her walk out of her house, looking beautiful as usual.

I smiled at her as she got in the car.

She turned to me and smiled back and kissed me, "Morning babe."

I smiled, "Good morning sweetness." (Hehe. I think that's a sweet name. lol.)

We kissed once again before we were on our way.

On the drive to Jake's, I kept stealing glances at Lily.

_Gosh I love this girl._

After about 5 minutes, we were in front of Jake's house.

I called Jake.

"Hey man. Come outside. We're here."

"Okay, I'll be out."

"Cool."

Then we hung up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's POV

"Cool."

Then they hung up.

I turned to Oliver and smiled.

He turned to me and smiled back.

We sat there for about 2 minutes just smiling and looking at each other before I broke the silence.

"That's nice of you to offer Jake a ride to school."

"I know. Well, he's our friend. So, you know."

"I know."

We looked into each other's eyes and both leaned in. We were centimeter's apart when...

"Bye Jake!"

We heard Jake's mom yell to Jake.

"Have a good day at school! Don't work yourself too hard!"

We saw Jake smile and wave at his mom, then he quickly turned to us.

"Get me out of here, please!"

Me and Oliver smiled, "Good morning to you too."

Jake smiled back, "Good morning guys."

We all laughed before I let Jake in the back of Oliver's car and we were on our way to school.

Oh boy.

_Fiddlesticks! School. That means Miley. Oh boy._

The car ride to school was silent.

About 10 minutes later, we arrived at school.

We didn't get out of the car.

I could tell that none of us wanted to.

We were silent until Oliver broke the silence.

"Today's going to be really... um... interesting."

I looked over at him with a, what was that, kind of look.

"Babe, just, don't."

"Okay."

We were silent for about another 2 minutes when I realized that it was almost time for school to start.

I looked at Oliver, "Okay. We have 10 minutes till school officially starts. So, what do you guys want to do?"

I looked back at Jake and then Oliver. Oliver looked at me, then Jake. Jake looked at Oliver, then me.

Then Jake spoke, "I guess we should just go. It's not like they're not going to see me anyway."

We all sighed, "Okay."

After we all agreed, Oliver got out first. Then I got out. After getting my stuff together, I let Jake out.

Then, we were all standing outside near Oliver's car.

Jake, me, then Oliver.

I linked my left arm with Jake's, and entwined my right hand with Oliver's.

We all sighed and looked at each other.

"It's now or never."

Then we walked into school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

I walked into school not feeling too good.

_Gosh! I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home! _

I really wanted to see Lily, Oliver and Jake today. To tell them how sorry I am. And see if we could get back on track.

_They probably don't even want to see me. No! Wait. They don't want to see me. Lily established that last night! Ugh! What am I going to do?_

I really didn't feel like being outside today, in the courtyard, all alone. So, I decided to walk around in the hallways.

I was walking in the hall, thinking about what I should do about Oliver and Lily, possibly Jake, when...

_No. No. No! This can't be... it's not... I can't..._

"What the hell are you doing?!"

They stopped and turned to look at me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh's POV

I was in the middle of one of the greatest make-out sessions of my life when I heard someone scream.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

_Oh shit. _

Miley.

Me and Rachel stopped and turned to look at her.

_Oh boy. I am in deep shit._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

They stopped and turned to look at me.

Josh and Rachel stopped their make-out session and looked at me.

After about 30 seconds of just looking at each other, I walked up to Josh and smacked him.

Really hard.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing asshole?!"

Josh put on an evil smirk and held his hand where I smacked him.

"Come on, Miles. What did you--"

I cut him off and smacked him again.

I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Ugh. As I was saying."

He turned to look at me again.

"What did you expect? I wasn't getting any from you, so I had to get it from somewhere else."

I gasped.

And slapped him again.

"Ugh! Will you stop that?! Why do you insist on slapping me?!"

I looked at him with my arms folded across my chest.

"Why do you insist on being an asshole?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's POV

As me, Oliver and Jake were walking into school, everyone was looking at us and whispering.

"Hey, isn't that the kid that got beat up?"

"Isn't that the new kid that Josh creamed?"

"I heard he's going to sue Josh and take all his money."

I couldn't take it anymore.

I sighed and dragged Jake and Oliver with me inside the hallways and to the room.

That's when I heard a loud smacking noise.

I looked at Oliver then Jake.

"DId you guys hear that?"

They nodded.

"Let's go see what that was."

I walked down the hallway and turned the corner and that's when I saw Miley and Josh in a heated argument. And Rachel was standing there. Right beside Josh.

_Oh boy. Did Miley just... did she... oh boy. This can't be good._

Jake, Oliver and I, stayed behind the wall of the hallway so we could watch.

And boy did we get a show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

I looked at him waiting for an answer.

He smirked at me and let out a laugh.

"Me? An asshole?"

I nodded.

"Well, we make the perfect match then. An asshole and a bitch. That goes together."

SMACK!

I gasped.

This time I wasn't the one that smacked Josh.

I looked at Rachel with a smile full of hate.

Josh turned to Rachel, "What the hell did you do that for babe?!"

"Don't call me babe! You said you were going to leave her and be with me!"

I gasped and slapped Josh again.

"You were going to leave me?!"

"Ugh! Will you women please quite slapping me!"

"No!" Me and Rachel both yelled at him.

"You know what, this is a little... ugh! Miley, Rachel..."

SMACK!

Rachel smacked him again and looked at him with disgust.

"Josh, we are through."

Josh just nodded and then turned to me.

"Miley..."

I knew what he was doing, but I was going to do it first. But I was going to do it much more better.

Before he could say anything else, I grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

_Boy, this better be worth it. He better be heartbroken after this kiss._

The kiss lasted a couple minutes before I pulled away.

Josh looked surprised and phazed.

But it looked like he liked it.

_Yes! This is going to work perfectly._

I smiled sweetly at Josh, "Josh, we're over!"

Then I walked away.

Feeling content with what I just did, but still sad.

Sad that I didn't listen to Oliver and Lily, and that I lost my best friends over that cheating, lieing bastard Josh.

_Ugh! Why do I have to be so... ugh!_

As I was walking away, I turned the corner and bumped into someone.

I fell backwards.

_Great. This day just keeps getting better and better._

I opened my eyes and then it happened again.

That feeling.

That spark.

It came back.

Green met blue/green. (Okay, does anyone know the color of Miley's eyes? Is it blue or green? I know it can't be both. I just, if anyone knows, can you help me out because I really don't wannt keep saying blue/green. It just doesn't have that effect, you know? Well, if you do, I would be so greatful.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake's POV

I was really happy that Miley and Josh were arguing, but then I saw her kiss him.

My mouth dropped and I couldn't believe it.

_No! No! No! This ins't how it supposed to be! This isn't..._

I couldn't look anymore.

I turned away but then turned back to Lily and Oliver who were still watching, amazed and confused, just like me.

"Hey, I'll see you guys at Kunkle's."

Then I walked away.

To think.

I was walking in the halls thinking...

_Why? Why?! Why would she kiss him when she SAW him cheating on her?! How could she do that?!_

When I bumped into someone.

I fell backwards.

I saw that the other person was still on the floor when I got up.

I got up and was going the person.

That's when I realized it was a girl.

And not just any girl.

But her.

Miley.

I noticed she had her eyes closed so I stood over her to make sure she was okay.

She opened her eyes.

Then it happened.

That feeling.

That spark.

It came back.

My green eyes met her blue/green ones.

I was about to help her up when...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guys! I am so sorry for the cliffhanger! I really really **really **am. I just feel that, never mind. I won't explain. I'm just really sorry. You'll love the next chapter though. I promise. At least I hope you do.

So, how was it? Let me tell you, it's glad to be back writing for you guys. So? Good? Bad? Medium? How was it? Well, I'll just stop and let you guys get reviewing! Again, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. But, believe me, you guys wont have to wait long for the next chapter.

Till next time!


	11. Important AN

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. They -- as always -- mean a lot to me and the outcome of my story's chapters.

But anyways, I know you guys probably wanted this to be another chapter, but I can't do that yet -- I'm sorry -- because I'm kind of missing some information.

The past few days, I've been looking everywhere for information on Miley's eye colors, like the exact color. Is it blue or is it green? Or is it hazel or grey? I don't know. I haven't written because that is a vital key to my story. (Weird, I know.) But it just is.

So, I've decided to kind of make a poll like thing. You guys submit your answer as to whether Miley's eyes are green or blue or hazel or grey or whatever. But they have to be just one color. After about a day or so, the color with the most votes will be her eye color indefinitely in my story. That way, when her eyes meet Jakes, it can be more romantic, and I won't have to say 'Green meets blue/green.' lol.

Oh! But don't worry. I'll be writing chapters. A lot. So, hurry with those answers! Till next time.

Sincerely,

-Georgette


End file.
